


Russian Roulette

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, First Mission, Gen, Gore, Guns, kidnapping mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: For Buzz’s first mission with the Secret Ninja Commandos, he didn’t expect to be captured. Granted, he did know the risks of the job. He knew that there was a risk of capture, of failure. It’s just that he did not expect his first one to end that way.
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Kudos: 2





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Give it up for day 15! Also, this is probably the darkest of the stories. So, be warned.

For Buzz’s first mission with the Secret Ninja Commandos, he didn’t expect to be captured. Granted, he did know the risks of the job. He knew that there was a risk of capture, of failure. It’s just that he did not expect his first one to go south like that.

Beside him, Neil stood stoic. This was not his first time being captured, and he seemed pretty confident despite being tied up in the chair next to him. They had been taken to a dark room, he had no idea where exactly they were, and furthermore they were surrounded by dozens upon dozens of mabu wearing suits and touting guns. Chances of getting out of this seemed slim. But Neil seemed pretty cool-headed despite that. So maybe he shouldn’t worry too much.

From the circle of mabu surrounding them, one walked out. The tallest of the lot, wearing a neat, starched tuxedo. He held a single silver revolver pistol in his hands, and showed it to everyone in the room. The only light came from above them, from a single bare lightbulb hanging off a wire. “So, as you all can see here, we have caught some trespassers. Now, all of us here know how exactly we deal with trespassers, but let’s give our newcomers over here a little crash course, so that they may prepare themselves.”

The Ninja Commandos got a call to investigate the area because of reports of missing people. Anyone who went out into the woods never went back, and since it was a new development mabu in the nearby village began getting worried. Buzz didn’t expect to have anything so serious for his first mission. But here he was. And when he and Neil actually got to the place, he ended up learning just how strange the whole situation was.

They staked out for a couple of months without getting caught. In that time, they first noticed that there were a couple of mabu crossing through. They all wore suits. Clean and starched, without a single wrinkle on them. And all of them carried some sort of gun. Big guns, small guns, all sorts of guns.

More waiting around, more investigations, and they found more mabu. All of them wore perfectly pressed suits and carried guns with them all the time too. And the most bizarre thing of all is that the more they observed them, the more they noted that they acted weirdly with their guns. Instead of treating them like tools, they stroked their guns like cats, talked to them as if their guns were children, and kissed them as if they were their lovers. In the mornings, they always polished their guns. At night, they slept with them as if they were pillows. Cuddling up close beside them.

Then they got caught and brought to the dark room. A couple of mabu discovered them and knocked them out with their guns, by using them to hit them on the head. It was, admittedly, a very embarrassing way to go out.

But now they were there, with a mabu holding a silver gun right in front of their faces. He snapped his fingers, and another mabu walked out with a small box of bullets. Slowly, the mabu loaded the gun, and talked. “The Great Silver is our guide, to separate the strong from the weak in this world. And to test who deserves to join us, we let it play its simple game.”

“What game would that be?” Asked Neil.

“And can we leave if we don’t want to play? Because I’m not interested, thank you,” chipped in Buzz.

The mabu merely shushed them. “You have intruded on our home base. Unfortunately, you two will have no choice but to play our game. So,” he cocked the gun, and aimed it at Buzz’s head. “Let’s test to see if the Great Silver considers you strong enough.”

It took a full thirty seconds. Thirty whole seconds of Buzz feeling his heart pound in his chest, feeling the sweat form on his skin, feeling cold and then hot and then cold again. But at last, the click of the trigger. And…

Nothing happened. No pain, no ‘bang’ sound. Around him, all the mabu gave him a round of applause. “Well then, the Great Silver considers you strong enough to join us,” the mabu gave him a smile, but it was one devoid of happiness. Then, he turned to Neil, and placed the gun to his head. From where he was, Buzz could see the revolver turn. Round and round and round.

“Now, let’s see what the Great Silver thinks about you,” said the mabu. From where he was, though he had a gun held right to his head, Neil still shot Buzz a wink and a calm expression. He wondered how he did it. Keep his composure despite all that was going on. Truly, it was a power worth teaching.

It went on for thirty seconds. Just like before. But this time, when the trigger was pulled, there was a loud, deafening ‘bang’.

All of it felt like it happened in slow-motion in front of Buzz. Not a single ounce of blood was spilled. Instead, a grey, sticky substance erupted from his head. It splattered out everywhere, onto the nicely-pressed suits, onto Buzz, onto the guns, the walls, the floor.

Then Neil was kicked to the floor. The mabu holding Great Silver tutted, like a parent disappointed at his child for getting a ‘B’ instead of an ‘A’. Neil, along with the chair and the rope binding him to it fell to the floor. The yellow tiles were further dirtied, because blood soon started leaking out from his head. Like a hose which had a hole in it. And the thing which stuck out in Buzz’s head throughout his life, years after it had happened, was the fact that even after he got a hole burned through his head via a bullet, he still retained that calm expression. As if he was only going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it got so dark all of a sudden. But the idea came about because just as I was thinking about what to do for day 15, Rihanna's Russian Roulette came up on Spotify, and I went 'sure, let's go with that'. Inspiration is weird.


End file.
